Cinco veces Café
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Tal vez no había sido un mal mes después de todo: Estudios, Peter y un buen café.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Avengers no me pertenecen, ellos son de Marvel y Stan Lee.

 **N/A:** Young!Avengers.

 **Capítulo Único:** Cinco veces café.

 **[1]**

A pesar de lo que muchos pudieran pensar, Tony no era un adolescente que gozaba de mucho tiempo libre en su vida privada. Muy por el contrario y lejos de la realidad de los tabloides, Tony ocupa mucho de su día a día en estudiar para superar algún día a su padre, tal vez de esa manera pudiera hacer que el hombre pudiera verle con orgullo igual que su madre.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, el adolescente no tiene ocasión de esquivar el otro cuerpo cuando gira en un pasillo del instituto _¿Acaso podía ser peor?_

El otro chico no pudo evitar derramar café tibio sobre su suéter nuevo. _Genial_.

\- ¡Oh, Dios! Lo siento tanto... -se disculpa un niño tal vez un año menor, agitando las manos nerviosamente por su ropa.

\- No importa -protesta Tony en un gruñido.

No le importa realmente. Quita las manos ajenas de su cuerpo para marcharse hacia los baños para cambiarse, llegaba tarde a su clase de Química

 **[2]**

Los altavoces en la Mansión Stark logran borrar momentáneamente el mal sabor de boca que su profesor de Educación Física instaló en él desde la mañana en el instituto, la música de rock alternativa logran hacer la magia de que dejara de pensar en aquel hombre casado por al menos un rato.

Tony se pasea por su hogar entre cuerpos jóvenes que bailaban al son de la canción y las luces, logra escabullirse hasta un lateral del gran salón donde uno de los adolescentes se encuentra echado sobre su sillón importado. No parecía que disfrutaba estar allí.

\- ¿Debo llamarte un taxi? -pregunta sobre la música.

El delgado castaño frente a él alza el vaso de plástico con una sonrisa pequeña.

\- Café frío -responde.

Tony se encoje de hombros, después de todo era una noche calurosa y tampoco le apetece beber cerveza. La cerveza le obligaría pensar en Rogers y Barnes.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo, Tony roba el café del otro adolescente y se escabulle lejos ¿Dónde carajos se había metido Rhodey?

 **[3]**

Frente a él, Natasha se muestra impasible. Los murmullos incesantes de la cafetería lo tienen aburrido ¿Por qué su padre no le permitía simplemente saltarse años? Si Howard Stark no fuera tan obstinado respecto a la inteligencia de su hijo, Tony estaría ahora mismo graduandose de la universidad y no entre estudiantes idiotas.

\- Detente -ordena la pelirroja con una manzana entre sus dedos.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Pareces idiota, solo toma ese maldito café y largate -responde Natasha comenzando a caminar.

Tony le regala una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- ¿Por qué no mejor molestas a Banner?

Ella sonríe.

\- ¿A dónde crees que voy?

Tony niega y vuelve la vista sobre la cafetería, lamentablemente para él el último café del mostrador había desaparecido. Al intentar buscar el responsable de su tortura, no le sorprende ver otra vez al mismo niño alejarse con el vaso de cartón en mano.

¿Por qué no le sorprende?

 **[4]**

\- Tony Stark.

Se presenta por lo bajo, mano estirada y una sonrisa de comercial Colgate. Su compañero en Económica parpadea antes de devolverle el gesto sin que el profesor Barnes lo notase.

\- Peter Parker.

\- Así que ¿Cuando lo admitiras? -pregunta, ignorando la manera en el que su profesor lo observa de lado.

Tony ya no ocupa mucho de su tiempo en prestar atención a la clase, después de todo Barnes nunca iba a aprobarlo en su clase luego de insinuarsele a su marido.

A su lado, Peter frunce el ceño mientras no deja de escribir.

\- ¿Admitir qué? -susurra, como si el profesor no estuviera ya viendo en su dirección.

Tony sonríe mostrando los dientes.

\- Que te mueres por invitarme un café.

 **[5]**

\- Dime que esa no fue tu brillante manera de pedirle que salga contigo en una cita... -se burla Rhodey, carcajeandose antes de que Tony pudiera responder.

A su alrededor, una marea de estudiantes abandonan el edificio tras el timbre de última hora.

\- Claro que no, él me debía un café ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo no lo invité a nada -responde Tony, como si su amigo de alguna manera fuera a creerle.

\- Claro, y por eso ahora estás aquí con dos cafés en la mano en las puertas del instituto en vez de regresar a tu taller con Pepper ¿Verdad? -dice Rhodey con una sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Tony rápidamente se colorean de un horrible rojo _¡Carajos!_

\- Oh, alguien está enamorado -tararea Natasha mientras se aferra a su brazo.

\- Cállate -gruñe.

Pero su ceño fruncido se borra rápidamente al ver a Peter caminar hacia él.

\- ¿Esperaste mucho? -pregunta una vez a su lado.

Tony sonríe encantado mientras le entrega su café. Natasha y Rhodey reprimen la risa que pugnaba por salir de sus pechos.

\- No -responde- ¿Nos vamos?

Peter asiente dando un sorbo a su vaso.

\- Por supuesto, Tony.

Aquello suena como dulce música a sus oídos.

Tal vez no había sido un mal mes después de todo: Estudios, Peter y un buen café.

¿Qué más podía pedir?


End file.
